


Sinfully Delicious

by YuriMasochist



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriMasochist/pseuds/YuriMasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai dan Sehun bersahabat, tapi mereka saling 'membutuhkan' walau sebenarnya Sehun sendiri sudah memiliki Luhan sebagai kekasihnya.<br/>A complicated story about sex and relationship between Sehun-Kai-Luhan.<br/>.<br/>Sinfully Delicious<br/>A Drama Fanfiction<br/>.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.<br/>“I’m a sinner, because you are my delicious sins”<br/>A complicated story of Sehun-Kai-Luhan <br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinfully Delicious

“Kenapa harus aku yang bertanggung jawab?!”  
Teriakan itu cukup membuat Kim Minseok dan Kim Joonmyun tersentak sedikit dari posisinya berdiri. Tidak mereka sangka, pemuda manis berdarah China itu bisa marah juga kepada mereka. Padahal setahu mereka, Xi Luhan itu cukup bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dan dia tidak akan marah karena hal sepele seperti ini.  
Oh, sepele. Mari kita tarik kembali kalimat itu. Sepele sebenarnya tidak sesederhana itu. Masalah sepele yang mereka bilang itu cukup membuat ketiganya mendapat nilai paling rendah dalam mata kuliah manajemen bisnis itu.  
Dan keduanya menyalahkan Luhan.  
“Aku sudah bersusah payah mengambilnya ke apartmenku! Coba kalian hargai itu!”  
Ini yang membuat Minseok dan Joonmyun pusing bukan main. Mereka tidak menyalahkan Luhan—oh, shit, semuanya memang salah Luhan sebenarnya. Kalau Luhan tidak sampai lupa membawa laporan dengan delapanpuluh-tujuh lembar itu, sudah dipastikan ketiganya mendapatkan nilai mendekati sempurna atau sejenisnya asalkan tidak nilai F seperti ini.  
“Kami menghargai itu, Luhan.” Minseok mengusap wajahnya cukup kasar karena berusaha mengontrol emosinya. “Tapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak—“  
“Jadi kalian tetap menyalahkanku?!”  
“Bukan, tapi—“  
“Tapi apa?” mata Luhan melotot saking emosi. “Dua-per-tiga tugas itu aku yang kerjakan. Kalian hanya menyentuh satu-per-tiga-nya.”  
“Sudahlah, Luhan!” Joonmyun bersuara. “Bukankah aku sudah ingatkan malamnya untuk memasukkan laporan itu ke dalam tas-mu?”  
“Kalian benar-benar membuatku geram, asal kalian tahu!”  
“Memangnya kami tidak?!” bentak Joonmyun.  
Okay, ketiganya cukup berubah sifat dalam masalah ini. Joonmyun tidak pernah terlihat membentak siapapun. Luhan juga, tapi terkadang ia suka kesal. Sedangkan Minseok biasanya menerima keputusan apapun, namun kali ini ia bertindak karena merasa laporan yang mereka kerjakan susah payah itu akhirnya tidak diterima dengan baik.  
“Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab tentang nilai itu.”  
Luhan melirik Minseok tajam. “Urus saja sendiri. Kenapa kalian selalu menggantungkan semuanya padaku?”  
“Oh, kau merasa begitu?” sindir Minseok. “Bukankah disini kau yang jarang melakukan apapun?”  
“Aku yang lebih banyak melakukan tugas itu!”  
“Berhentilah, Luhan! Aku dan Minseok juga mengerjakannya. Kita rata!” Joonmyun kembali bersuara.  
Namun di kala itu, Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin dipojokkan dan menjadi orang yang semakin disalahkan. Dengan cukup muak, Luhan berdiri dari kursi dan meninggalkan taman kampus tempat mereka berdebat. Langkahnya terlihat sangat kesal oleh orang sekitar. Tak heran, saat ada beberapa teman yang melintas, mereka sama sekali tidak mau bertanya.  
Langkahnya membawa ia menuju tempat parkir. Dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan mobil sport merahnya, Luhan sudah menaikinya detik ini juga. Rahangnya mengeras karena menahan amarahnya. Dan sebagian Luhan lampiaskan pada laju mobilnya. Biar saja mobil ini membawa dia ke apartment seseorang yang bisa membantunya melupakan apa yang terjadi barusan.  
Beberapa menit berselang, Luhan sudah sampai di apartment itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Luhan segera keluar dan masuk ke lobi kemudian mencari lift untuk mencapai lantai sebelas. Ia benar-benar butuh dia. Luhan membutuhkan kekasihnya. Jadi, ketika sampai di lantai sebelas, Luhan segera membawa dirinya ke hadapan pintu nomor 556.  
Seseorang di balik pintu cukup terkejut ketika Luhan masuk dengan tergesa dan segera mencium bibirnya. Oh Sehun tahu jika Luhan seperti ini, berarti ada masalah. Ia membalas ciuman Luhan sambil menggendongnya ke arah sofa. Sehun duduk perlahan dengan Luhan yang ia dudukkan di atas pahanya. Dan kemudian membalas ciumannya sangat panas.  
Tanpa banyak berpikir, Sehun menikmati saja saat Luhan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Sehun membuka resletingnya, kemudian memberikan apa yang bisa membuat Luhan tenang.

].o-o.[

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan menadpati bahwa ia tertidur cukup lama setelah kegiatannya dengan Sehun kemarin. Kemarin? Oh, tentu saja. Sebelumnya pukul empat sore jika ia tidak salah lihat. Lalu Luhan dan Sehun melakukan seks gila selama berjam-jam—setelah sofa, mereka beralih ke karpet, lalu di kamar, jika Luhan tidak salah ingat ada sekitar tiga ronde tambahan.  
Pemuda cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya—walau sedikit terasa ngilu—dan mendapati Sehun tengah berdiri menghadap jendela. Luhan menebak Sehun sudah mandi karena ia terlihat begitu rapi walau dengan setelan santai.  
Lalu Sehun berbalik dan tersenyum.  
“Mau kubuatkan sarapan atau kembali tidur?”  
Luhan terkikik kecil mengusap lehernya yang bernoda merah keunguan karena kissmark. “Aku ada kelas.”  
“Oh, aku tidak yakin mood-mu akan bagus di kelas.” Sehun menghampirinya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. “Apa kau baik-baik saja?”  
“Aku tidak pernah menolak sentuhanmu, Sehun.”  
“Bukan seks yang aku bicarakan, Lu.” Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan. “Maksudku tentang kejadian kemarin.”  
“Aku bercanda~,” Luhan terkekeh. “Dan jangan bahas tentang kemarin. Aku benar-benar muak pada Joonmyun dan Minseok.”  
Sehun mengangkat bahu saja. Dia tahu Joonmyun dan Minseok, teman dekat Luhan di kampus. Well, mereka sebenarnya satu kampus hanya saja berbeda jurusan dan juga angkatan. Luhan adalah mahasiswa manajemen bisnis semester empat, sedangkan Sehun adalah mahasiswa komunikasi semester dua.  
Luhan menguap lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.  
“Kau ada kelas, Baby?”  
Sehun menggerenyitkan dahinya bingung. “Baby? Kupikir kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan itu sejauh satu tahun kita berpacaran?“  
Luhan sadar saat mulutnya tak sengaja mengucapkan panggilan itu. Lalu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat untuk mencari alasan. Mulutnya terasa sangat kering untuk berucap.  
“Lu?”  
“A-aku hanya...” Luhan menjilat bibir bawahnya. “...mencoba dengan panggilan baru yang lebih romantis. Sejauh ini kau hanya memanggilku Luhan, Luhanie, Lulu atau Sayang. Coba dengan panggilan lain.”  
Sehun terdiam sebentar lalu meringis. “Err, itu terdengar tidak akrab di telingaku. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu, dan kau harus tetap memanggilku dengan Sehun, Sehuna, dan—” Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.  
Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan menunggu. “Dan apa?”  
Tapi Sehun malah menerjangnya lalu menggelitikinya. “Fuck you! Fuck me harder!” Sehun terkikik. “Itu yang ingin aku dengar.”  
Luhan tertawa sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Tapi semuanya terhenti ketika Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sambil menghentikan kegiatan menggelitikinya.  
“Kau mencintaiku?” bisik Sehun.  
Pemuda di bawahnya mengangguk manis sambil membelai pipi Sehun. “Bagaimana denganmu?”  
Sehun mencium lagi bibirnya. “Aku selalu mencintaimu.”  
Luhan senang memiliki Sehun.

].o-o.[

“Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak sampai disini dalam waktu lima menit!!”  
Sehun meringis sambil sedikit menjauhkan smartphone dari telinganya. Melewatkan kelas pertama tidak masalah, tapi kelas kedua yang dimulai pukul satu siang bukan pilihan bagus. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin ia pergi ke kampus saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu kurang sepuluh menit. Okay, jarak kampusnya tidak dekat walau ditempuh dengan mobilnya.  
“Aku tidak sempat, Sayang.” Sehun terkikik.  
Di sebrang sana, kali ini Jongin yang meringis. “Berhenti! Cepat kemari! Kenapa kau bisa masih di apartemen?!”  
“Kekasihku terlihat sangat menggoda di atas ranjang. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya.” Lalu Sehun merengut. “Tapi sayang dia sudah pulang.”  
“What the—yah! Fucker! Just get your ass here in 5 minutes of I’ll fuck you!”  
“Wow~ I’m waiting for that, Jonginie~”  
Sehun bisa mendengar geraman kesal dari Jongin di sebrang sana. Tapi ia hanya terkekeh sampai pemuda itu memutus hubungan telepon.

].o-o.[

Ini pukul satu lebih tiga puluh menit dan Sehun sudah berada di cafe sekitar sepuluh menit. Menunggu sosok seseorang sambil meminum bubble tea adalah hal yang menyenangkan walau dilakukan dengan seorang diri. Lalu sosok yang ditunggunya datang, dengan wajah masam yang ditekuk.  
Sehun hanya terkekeh sampai ia mendudukkan diri dihadapannya.  
“Puas kau?”  
“Puas sekali, apalagi ketika ia mendesah dan—“  
“Bukan, Tolol!” Jongin membentaknya sambil mengusap wajah. “Kita diberi tugas tambahan karena kau tidak masuk tadi!”  
“Oh?” Sehun tertawa. “Lalu kau?”  
“Ditendang keluar.” Jongin merebut bubble tea Sehun dan meminumnya. “Kita harus mengerjakannya hari ini.”  
Sehun menopang dagunya. “Kukira kita mau bersenang-senang hari ini.”  
Jongin meliriknya sambil mengangkat alis. “Kau seperti frustasi seksual. Bukankah kau baru melakukannya dengan kekasihmu?”  
“Aku tidak pernah puas.”  
Jongin memutar kedua bolamatnya. “Kau memang tidak pernah puas walau hampir setiap hari meniduri kekasihmu.”  
“Oh, kami berdua sex addict.” Sehun merebut kembali bubble tea-nya. “Lagipula tahu apa kau tentang Luhan? Aku tahu kami sudah satu tahun berpacaran, tapi aku tidak pernah mengenalkannya padamu.”  
“Tapi kau selalu bercerita tentangnya hampir sepanjang waktu.”  
“Dia menarik untuk diceritakan.” Sehun terkekeh. “Kapan kau punya kekasih, eh?”  
Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. “Belum terpikir, atau mungkin tidak terpikir. Entahlah, aku tidak butuh.”  
“Tidak butuh?” Sehun tertawa kecil. “Ah~ aku tahu hanya aku yang kau butuhkan.”  
“Diam atau aku akan membuatmu menjerit.” kata Jongin tajam.  
“Aku tidak takut~,” Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya. “By the way, aku tidak bawa mobil lho.”  
“Itu bagus!” Jongin berdiri. “Cepatlah!”  
“Buru-buru sekali,” Sehun merengut. “Ini masih siang.”  
“Kapan kita mengenal siang dan malam?”  
Sehun meminum lagi bubble tea-nya walau tidak sampai habis lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Jongin yang sudah lebih dahulu keluar. Disana sudah terparkir mobil hitam milik Jongin. Pemiliknya masuk ke dalam tempat kemudi, dan Sehun mengikuti di sampingnya.  
“Sekarang dimana?”  
“Rumahku. Aku punya mainan baru.”  
Sehun melotot. “Shit, Jongin! Aku tidak mau!”  
Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu mengunci seluruh pintu mobil. Lalu ia menancap gas dan melajukannya ke arah rumahnya.  
“Ini hukumanmu.”  
“No, Jongin! Come on, you can’t do this to me!”  
Jongin tidak menghiraukan rengekkan Sehun dalam duapuluh menit perjalanan mereka. Saat sampai di rumahnya, Jongin menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam dengan kasar dan menutup pintu.  
Kemudian keduanya berciuman dengan cukup liar, bahkan ketika Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menindihnya di sofa. Sehun menikmati ciuman itu dengan mata terpejam sambil berusaha menurunkan resleting celana Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri mencoba melucuti celana Sehun dan berhasil. Dan Jongin sendiri lupa dengan mainan yang baru dibelinya.  
Berjudul hukuman, namun tidak sepenuhnya hukuman bagi Sehun. Sehun menikmati saat Jongin memasukkan miliknya ke dalam rektumnya dengan kasar tanpa persiapan sedikitpun. Rasanya menyakitkan tapi begitu merindukan.  
Sehun menghitung sudah seminggu mereka tidak melakukan seks.  
“Fuck! Ugh... Sehun...”  
Geraman nikmat dari Jongin membelai telinga Sehun. Menggoda Sehun untuk membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Jongin yang menatapnya sayu.  
“Luhan... ugh, tidak akan tahu tentang ini bukan?”  
“Ngh~,” Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat Jongin menghentakkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. “K-kau tidak mengenalnya, dia tidak mengenalmu.”  
“Good...” Jongin melirik ke bawah dan memperhatikan bagaimana junior Sehun berdiri di setiap pergerakan Jongin. “Ini bagus.. ngh...”  
Selebihnya Sehun tidak lagi menjawab selain mendesah berukang kali. Tangannya meremas sofa cukup kuat. Apa ini karena mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan seks, atau karena Jongin benar-benar kasar melakukannya?  
“Kenapa kau... semakin sempit, Sehun?”  
“Ah~!”  
Jongin meremas pinggang Sehun lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Wajah Sehun memerah di bawahnya, matanya terpejam. Jongin merindukan ini semua, bahkan membuatnya menginkan lebih. Jadi dia menarik junironya keluar, lalu menghentakkannya masuk dengan kasar.  
Hal itu berhasil menghasilkan lengkingan indah dari Sehun.  
Jongin mendekat lalu menggigit bibir Sehun, tapi Sehun menariknya menjauh.  
“Kau mau Luhan membunuhku? Ah...”  
Jongin ingat bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya pada Sehun. Jadi Jongin hanya menciumnya sebentar, lalu menatap lagi wajahnya yang terpejam menikmati.  
Lalu Jongin menarik juniornya keluar, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sehun secara kasar. Sehun menungging sambil melesakkan wajahnya pada sofa, tepat saat Jongin kembali memasukkan juniornya kasar. Punggung itu melengkung. Jongin menampar buttcheeks Sehun lalu meremasnya untuk memudahkan pergerakannya.  
“Yes! Jongin! Ohh~”  
Jongin menyeringai sambil mempercepat gerakannya. Bahkan saat Sehun sudah mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya, Jongin masih menyetubuhinya kasar sampai tak lama setelah itu ia menyusul.  
“Aaah~”  
Keduanya terengah karena kegiatan yang sangat mereka nikmati. Jongin menarik dirinya dan duduk di bagian sofa yang kosong. Sedangkan Sehun mencoba menetralkan napasnya kemudian.  
“Kau belum selesai, Sehun.” kata Jongin.  
Sehun merengut. “Kenapa lama-lama ini seperti submissive dan dominant?”  
“Itu ide bagus.” Jongin tertawa.  
“Sial, Jongin! Aku tidak—“  
“Ini hukumanmu.”  
Sehun menatapnya. “Kita hanya friends with benefit!”  
“Perjanjian yang kita buat sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu adalah jika ada satu pihak yang merasa dirugikan, ia boleh meminta apapun.”  
Sehun membulatkan matanya. “Apa aku merugikanmu?!”  
“Aku ditendang dari kelas dan tugas kita menjadi dua kali lipat, Bodoh!” Jongin menariknya untuk turun dari sofa. “Cepatlah!”  
Sehun menggerutu sambil bertumpu pada lutut di depan Jongin, di antara kedua kakinya. Mau-tidak-mau dia meremas junior Jongin lalu memijatnya lembut sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.  
Jongin menggeram rendah sambil mengusapi rambut Sehun. Berteman dengan Sehun selama dua tahun dan memiliki hubungan-saling-menguntungkan yang dimulai satu setengah tahun yang lalu membuat Jongin tidak butuh siapapun di sampingnya. Ia memiliki semuanya dalam Sehun. Walau sebenarnya Jongin memiliki seorang sex-phone-partner yang sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan.  
Sehun tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Bahkan Jongin pun tidak tahu sosok sex-phone-partnernya karena mereka belum pernah bertemu. Dan kejadian itu berawal saat ada nomor yang salah masuk ke dalam nomornya.  
Kembali pada hal menyenangkan ini, Jongin menekan kepala Sehun agar mengulum juniornya semakin dalam. Bahkan saat mengetahui Sehun hampir tersedak, hal itu mengukir senyuman di bibir Jongin melebar.

].o-o.[

Sehun meringis pelan dan berjalan menuju jendela sambil mengangkat telepon masuk ke nomornya.  
“Aku menunggumu dan mendatangi apartemenmu ke sekian kalinya, dan ini pukul sebelas malam. Kau tidak akan pulang?”  
“Maaf, Lu.” Sehun menjilat bibirnya. “Ada tugas mendadak yang harus aku kumpulkan besok, pagi sekali.”  
“Seharusnya kau bilang!” Luhan menggerutu. “Aku merindukanmu.”  
Kalimat itu berupa rayuan yang membuat Sehun terkekeh. “Kita baru melakukanya kemarin dan tadi pagi. Bahkan berkali-kali.”  
“Tapi aku menginginkanmu.”  
“Besok.” Sehun menghela napas. “Setelah selesai dari kampus, aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dan memanjakanmu sepanjang waktu.”  
“Kau menyebalkan.” kata Luhan. “Kupegang janjimu.”  
“Okay, Sayang.”  
Sehun mendengar Luhan mendesah. “Ya sudah, kalau begitu selamat mengerjakan tugasmu. Jangan lupa makan dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. Aku mencintaimu. Good night.”  
“Good night, Luhanie.”  
Saat telepon terputus, Sehun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dimana Jongin tengah berkutat di hadapan laptop. Sehun menghampirinya, tidak sampai smartphone Jongin berdering dan namja tan itu mengangkatnya.  
“Hallo?”  
Jongin melirik Sehun yang penasaran, maka Jongin berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur sambil berbicara dengan si penelpon yang ia beri nama kontak XiaoXiao.  
“Kau tidak merindukanku, Baby?”  
Suara manis di sebrang sana membuat senyuman Jongin merekah. Oh, rayuan dari sex-phone-partnernya ini selalu membuat ia merindukannya. Walau tidak sebesar rindunya untuk melakukan seks dengan Sehun.  
“Aku merindukanmu, sangat.” Jongin membuka lemari pendingin lalu mengambil sekaleng cola. “Tapi dengan sangat menyesal aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Ada banyak yang harus aku kerjakan, dan juga temanku sedang menginap.”  
“Ah, begitukah?” suara itu terdengar sedih. “Tidak ada waktu sama sekali?”  
“Maaf. Sepertinya begitu.” Jongin menutup lemari pendingin dengan menendangnya.  
Terdapat jeda beberapa detik sebelum namja di sebrang sana bicara. “Yasudah. Selamat malam. Aku akan merindukan suaramu.”  
“Selamat malam. Aku akan merindukan desahanmu, XiaoXiao.”  
Ada kekehan kecil sebelum akhirnya telepon terputus. Tepat saat Jongin berbalik, ia sudah menemukan Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.  
“Kau sudah punya kekasih, eh? Tadi siang—“  
“Bukan. Itu hanya teman.”  
Sehun mendelik. “Temanmu itu temanku.”  
“Baiklah, itu hanya mainan.” Jongin memasukkan smartphone-nya ke dalam saku celana lalu membuka kaleng cola itu.   
“Mainan? Kau punya sex partner lain?” entah mengapa Sehun tidak suka mendengarnya.  
Jongin berjalan melewatinya. “Bukan urusanmu.”  
“Itu urusanku!” Sehun menahannya, membuat Jongin berbalik. “Siapa orangnya? Kau tidak boleh memiliki—“  
“Kenapa tidak?!” Jongin membentaknya. Well, Jongin dan namja bernama XiaoXiao itu memang belum pernah melakukan seks secara nyata, tapi tetap saja itu masuk hitungan. “Kau sendiri punya Luhan dan bisa menidurinya setiap waktu! Aku juga butuh!”  
Sehun membulatkan matanya dan mendorong tubuh Jongin.  
“Bukan begitu perjanjiannya! Kau menyentujui aku berpacaran dengan Luhan!”  
“Tapi bukan untuk melakukan seks dengaannya setiap hari! Hubunganku denganmu lebih lama enam bulan daripada hubunganmu dengan Luhan!”  
Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. “Kita hanya friends with benefit! Kita hanya teman! Dan kau tidak punya kewenangan apapun untuk mengekangku! Ini semua soal seks!”  
“Yang aku bicarakan juga tentang seks!” Jongin bahkan tidak ingat kapan kaleng colanya terjatuh hingga isinya tumpah di lantai. “Sudahlah! Berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada habisnya!”  
Sehun ingin membalas tapi tidak menemukan kalimatnya. Dia hanya membiarkan Jongin berlalu dari hadapannya.  
Dan malam itu mereka lalui dengan diam, walau saat mengerjakan tugas.

].o-o.[

Hari selanjutnya, tugas sudah selesai bahkan sudah dikumpulkan. Tapi Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun setelah itu, alasannya tidak diberitahu. Yang pasti Jongin meminta Sehun menunggunya.  
Dan selama menunggu di kursi taman kampus, Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan datang dari belakang tubuhnya sambil menutup mata.  
“Jongin?”  
Luhan merengut lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sehun dan beralih ke hadapannya. “Aku kekasihmu, bukan sahabatmu.”  
“Oh,” Sehun terkekeh malu sambil menggaruk tengkuk. “memangnya hari ini ada kelas?”  
“Tidak.” Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil duduk di pangkuan Sehun. “Aku hanya mengambil flashdisk-ku yang tertinggal.”  
Sehun membalas ucapan itu dengan ciuman ringan.  
“Maaf ya soal kemarin.”  
“Tidak apa.” Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada milik Sehun. “Tapi hari ini harus menginap di apartemenku.”  
“Tentu saja. Aku sudah janji untuk memanjakanmu.”  
Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian mencium Sehun. Sehun membalas ciuman dari namja yang berumur dua tahun diatasnya. Okay, jangan tanyakan mengapa mereka hanya terpaut satu tingkat sedangkan umur mereka dua. Itu karena Sehun—beserta Jongin—adalah murid akselerasi saat SMA.  
“Sehun-ah.”  
Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat sebuah suara menginterupsi. Tapi Luhan agak kaget mendengarnya, karena suara itu terdengar tidak asing. Sehun melirik dari bahu Luhan dan melihat Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.  
“Hei, apa aku mengganggu?”  
Sehun menggeleng. Luhan turun dari pangkuan Sehun.  
“Tidak.” Sehun terkekeh kecil, berusaha tidak menampilkan sosok canggung diantara mereka. Ini karena pertengkaran kecil Sehun dan Jongin tadi malam. “Ah, ya, Jongin, akhirnya kau bertemu dengan Luhan.”  
Jongin menatap Luhan dan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. “Jongin. Sahabat Sehun sejak SMA.”  
Luhan tergagap sebentar memandang Jongin, lalu membalas jabatan tangan itu ragu. “Luhan. Xi Luhan.”  
“Sehun cerita banyak tentangmu.”  
Luhan tersenyum canggung. “Tentangmu juga.”  
Lalu Sehun merangkul Luhan dan mencoba mencari percakapan lain yang bisa dilakukan bertiga. Jongin menjawab dengan’oh?’ atau ‘iya’ dan ‘hm’ sedangkan tangannya terselip pada saku jaketnya dan meraih smartphone-nya.  
Panggilan terakhir di list-nya adalah XiaoXiao. Dan Jongin menekan tombol dial pada nomor itu.  
Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik, enam—  
Drrt! Drrt!  
Luhan melirik ke arah saku celananya ketika dirasakan smartphone-nya bergetar. Sehun meliriknya dan memperhatikan Luhan. Luhan melirik Jongin sedikit, lalu meraih smartphone dan melihat nama yang tertulis di layar.  
Incoming Call  
Kai  
Luhan menatap tak percaya pada layar lalu pada Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED  
> HAAAAII YURI DISINI  
> Newbie di AO3, jadi masih belum ngerti huhu  
> Mohon bantuannya~  
> Gimana? Adakah yang tertarik? Penasaran? Tolong berikan review biar aku tau berapa banyak yang menginginkan lanjutan kisah ini  
> Sangat ditunggu cuap-cuapnya di kotak review  
> ANNYEONG :D


End file.
